


Death's Champion: a Doctor Who Drabble

by kokooakdown



Series: Letters from the Master to the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokooakdown/pseuds/kokooakdown
Summary: Inspired by events from the Big Finish Audio "Master". Written from the point of view of the young Master. This is the first of a series of letters I will be writing from the Master to the Doctor.





	Death's Champion: a Doctor Who Drabble

They say I killed him for you. It feels wrong. I don’t believe it, but I do remember the blood on my hands. I do remember you, lying on the ground coughing up water. Next to Death. Next to Pain.

That night she came to me with a face I wouldn’t know for another thousand years. But her voice never left my mind. She echoed in my head for two dozen lifetimes. It didn’t take long for her to stop sounding like words, but she never stopped calling me forward. Calling my name.

What did she say her name was?


End file.
